The Only Light In The Dark
by XxSasuNaruLovexX
Summary: Sasuke's POV Oneshot He is the light in my life, the only thing that keeps me alive. I've let him down once and I'll never do it again. SasuNaru


He's bright, outgoing, and beautiful. He's everything I'm not and I guess that's why I love him so much. He is the light and I am the dark, but I'm utterly and completely in love with him.

"Sasukeee!" Naruto whines to me, but he's so adorable when he does it. I'm hovering over him as we lay down in the field, beautiful summer night, but he's the most beautiful thing there is here. The moon, the stars, they are nowhere near as bright and beautiful as Naruto. I kiss him deeply, and he smiles.

"Sasukeee!" he whines again, God this boy. "What's wrong Naru?" I look down at him and smile. "I'm hungry!" he looks at his stomach and rubs it. I chuckle at that and stand up, extended my arm out to him. He grabs it and I pull him into my arms, kissing him with all I have. "I love you" I whisper in his ear, he blushes and buries his head in the nape of my neck, "I love you too" he whispers.

We walk home, hand in hand. The dirt path's dimly lit by paper lanterns. The air is cool and light, the streets are clear and it's just us. Everyone knows us, Naruto is the hero of Konoha and I'm the traitor of Konoha, but Naruto says he doesn't care what anyone says, he's just glad to have me back.

Sometimes I feel I don't deserve him, well I really don't deserve him. I hurt him so much and he suffered for years because of me. I loved him so much and that's why I pushed him away, because the idea of loving something scares me, because I might lose it again. Naruto assured me that he would never leave me, I believe him one hundred percent. He's my life now, I can't stand to be away from him, I guess I'm trying to make up for the past years of pain and suffering I caused him, but it will never be enough in my opinion, although Naruto always assures me that I don't have to make anything up to him, but I feel like he's just telling me that to make me feel better.

We step into our home, secluded away from Konoha in the old Uchiha compound. The house is big and quiet, but Naruto surely takes away any aspect of quietness, even at this hour.

"Sasuke!" he's yelling all through the house, running around. I sneak up on him and catch him, wrapping him up in my arms and dragging him to the bathroom, he's adorable when he struggles against me. "Sasu, what are you doing?" he giggles out. And I cover his mouth with my lips, I put my hand on his cheek and caress it with my thumb, I slip my tongue into his mouth, he blushes.

Our members are hard and we're heated through with desire. I start the shower, the bathroom is steaming before all our clothes are off. Naruto steps in under the shower head, his toned stomach dripping with beads of water, sliding down each muscle slowly, he's so gorgeous. I'm so happy he's mine. I wrap my arms around his torso, I kiss his neck and all down his back. He turns to me and kisses me, I put hand firmly behind his head, pressing him to my lips, like if I let go, he'll disappear. Our members are still erect and I need him, he needs me.

Naruto may look innocent, but he's far from that. He gets on his knees and looks up at me, he knows exactly how to turn me on, he takes me member in his mouth and runs his tongue up and down my shaft, a moan escapes his lips, I can feel him smiling, satisfaction. He twirls his tongue around my head and I can't take it anymore. I turn off the shower and I lift him up and take him to our bed.

The moon is shining into our room, reflecting off of the black satin sheets of our bed. The air conditioning is on high, it chills our heated bodies, but it doesn't matter. I lie him down on the silky comforter, it feels so good against my skin. His skin is silky smooth. We're kissing, tangled in each other, our naked bodies pressed against each other. He brings light into this dark room, I shut my eyes and absorb him there, in my arms, on my lips. We kiss for a while, our members becoming sore. "Are you ready love?" I whisper in his ear. "Yes..." Naruto's voice is full of want, full of need, I'm the one who will satisfy his needs for the rest of our lives.

I ready myself at his entrance, I slowly slide in. He make a pained noise, but soon it eases to a soft moan. We rock back and forth, making love to each other until my knees are rubbed raw. We have such a strong connection, he completes me. I hit Naruto's prostate and he moans so loud, he turns me on so much. His cheeks blush red and his blue eyes gloss over with euphoria.

He keeps moaning louder and louder, I just can't get enough of him. I bend him over and push into him again, hitting his prostate on the spot. "Harder Sasu, please, harder!" he begs. His wish is my command, I go harder into him, slamming his prostate each time. We moan in unison with each other, the world has frozen around us, it's just us in this moment right now. He's rubbing his stiff member as I keep slamming into him. "Sasu...I'm gonna cum!" he screams. "Cum for me baby!" a yell back at him. His moan pierce the whole house as he reaches his climax. I climax seconds later inside of him.

Panting, sweating and breathing heavily we lie down next to each other on the satin sheets in each others arms. "I'm in love with you Naruto." I say, staring into his bright blue eyes and kiss him deeply. "I'm so in love with you Sasuke...I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you." he says. I couldn't be happier than I am right now, he's my life and I am his. He is the light in my life, the only thing that keeps me alive. I've let him down once and I'll never do it again.

Soon he his snoring softly against my chest, I kiss his forehead and slip into a world of sleep, with the love of my life curled closely next to me.


End file.
